


Jealous Much?

by ishipitsobad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, More tags to be added, corporate erwin, corporate levi, established relationships - Freeform, jealous boyfriends, lots of jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipitsobad/pseuds/ishipitsobad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our OTPs are happily getting it on, but throw a few hiccups their way and let's see how their relationships work out in the face of an all-too common threat: jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi are employer and employee by day, passionate lovers by night. How is Levi going to react when Erwin's dad, the big ex-hakuna, arranges a marriage meeting for his only heir and son?

_There is very little in the world that could make me hurt, but darling you know how to make that work._

 

  “Erwin, stop— _hnngh!_ —that! You have a meeting— _mmph!_ ”

Levi struggled against half the body weight of his employer, to no avail. The six-foot-one blonde not only held the upper hand in height and aptitude for business, but in body mass and sexual prowess as well. Levi’s attempts to remind his employer of his occupational requirements went unheeded, as did his protests when the blonde’s hand surreptitiously undid the zip at his crotch.

Erwin Smith was the acting chairman of the board of directors at the relatively tender age of 32. He had inherited the position from his father, the founder of Survey Corporation, a global enterprise that specialized in security. By the time Erwin had succeeded the strenuous and illustrious position, it was a flourishing business that raked in dollars by the millions every year. A few months after he’d officially taken over the role, the millions became billions and the directors of the board effectively shut up about Erwin being too young for the job.

On the other hand, they refused to be satisfied with Erwin’s choice of employment: Levi Ackerman had a criminal record as long as Rob Moore’s speech on property investment. He was an orphan that had never known the love that real parents could offer, abused by incompetent foster parents in more ways than one, was on a first-name basis with the staff at the local boys’ home and knew his way around the State prison like the back of his hand.

Taking all that into consideration, the board of directors saw fit to raise hell when Erwin declared that he was entrusting the important (not to mention crucial, since it involved a lot of insider information) task of secretary and PA to Levi. He had quite literally picked the diminuitive and questionably mix-blooded man off the streets, one clichéd rainy evening. Said man was making three hooligans eat his fists (more literally than figuratively, Erwin would testify to that) in rapid succession, leaving them crumpled and bloodied on the pavement.

But Erwin would remain infuriatingly calm when the crusty old directors voiced their disapproval, because they hadn’t seen what he had: the spark of uncultivated intelligence in Levi’s eyes when they met Erwin’s, the shine of unyielding loyalty to whatever he deemed worthy (in that moment, it was only Levi himself), the glower of a promised threat to those whom he found contemptible.

He needed someone like that by his side, and since the market offered only textbook-smart college graduates with an over-eagerness to please, this was a refreshingly satisfying. So he opened the passenger door of his father’s Bentley, and extended his arm to Levi Ackerman.

It took days for Levi to get the hang of being a PA, especially _Erwin’s_ PA. The man, for all his successful business manoeuvers, was a recalcitrant slacker who liked to skive off work during business hours and tease his new and temptingly cute PA.

It took months for Levi to get his head around _why_ someone like Erwin Smith would choose someone like him for such a pivotal job. After all, such clichéd incidents only took places in movies and books with happy-endings. As far as Levi was concerned, happy endings were a thing of pure fiction.

It took a full year for Levi to, if hesitantly, entertain the possibility of happy endings being a a reality and let Erwin into his hardened heart.

Of course, Erwin didn’t have much restraint where his lower half was concerned, and four months into the job, Levi found himself spreadeagle on his employer’s desk, almost entirely naked.

The street-wise Levi had seen it coming; there was no such thing as a free lunch, especially a golden meal ticket that came in the form of a benevolent employer willing to overlook his crime-riddled past and temperamental personality. He’d had sex with men before, to earn an extra buck, to spend the night under a roof that wasn’t made from newspaper.

What he _didn’t_ expect was Erwin to have such a gargantuan cock, or to be so good at sex that he came entirely from taking it up the ass.

He teetered on the edge of coming now, with Erwin’s large hand palming his cock through the fabric of his underwear, trapped under his employer. The latter of whom had a meeting with the CFO in oh, _two minutes_.

  “Dammit, Erwin,” Levi gasped when Erwin’s index finger flirted with the erogenous zone that was the slit of his penis head. “Mike is— _ah!—_ coming in soon! Get off me!”

  “I don’t think this can wait,” Erwin’s voice was low and sensual, his breath tickling the shell of Levi’s ear. “Do you?”

The raven-haired secretary was about to reply (probably sarcastically), when a knock at the solid oak double doors of Erwin’s office instantaneously cooled the hot air that fogged up the space between them.

Levi seized the opportunity to kick at Erwin, catching him somewhere around his thigh region hard enough to make him wince and let the shorter man up.

With practise efficiency, the secretary reassembled his clothing in order and smoothed his tousled hair down in a semblance of decency. His boss, on the other hand, pouted and refused to do anything about his loosened tie knot or carelessly discarded blazer from Savile Row. Instead, the chiseled blonde kicked his heels up on the desk and folded his arms across his chest, making the biceps swell noticeably under the tailored sleeves of his shirt.

“Don’t be a brat,” Levi warned, just as the doors banged open and Mike Zacharias, all moustache and amused annoyance, marched in with his nose wrinkled.

“It smells like almost-sex in here,” he announced, voice gravelly and irritatingly smug.

“What do you want, Mike?” Erwin rubbed a hand over his face, taking his feet of the desk that had been his father’s antique treasure.

“You called this meeting,” Mike reminded him, folding his six-foot-four length into the guest chair in front of Erwin’s desk. He steepled his hands over his chest, smirking at his old friend and superior’s irate expression.

“Fine,” Erwin sighed in resignation. Levi could see the gears shift and his facial features adopted what he liked to call “business-face”. His brows drew together and his pale blue eyes turned positively frigid in his preoccupation with the discussion of the recent sales numbers that had finally come in from the Military division.

Levi facilitated the conversation, bringing steaming mugs of hand-pressed Blue Mountain coffee and the appropriate documents when asked. Weeks of training under Erwin’s former secretary, a traditionalist middle-aged man who clearly disapproved of Erwin’s choice, had taught Levi to be as unobtrusive as furniture, yet as useful as a table is for serving a meal.

But every now and then, Erwin’s fingers would brush up against his when Levi passed him objects, and the tiny contact set Levi’s skin on fire with need for more.

* * *

   “Ugh, that bastard Nile,” Levi hissed, reading the documents over Erwin’s muscular shoulder later that night. Both of them were as nude as newborns, with Erwin leaning back against Levi and lying between his legs, perusing the day’s summation of work in paper. The meeting with Mike, the CFO, had gone fairly smoothly. The meeting with Nile, the CEO, on the other hand…

Erwin hummed absently, reaching a hand backwards to card his fingers through Levi’s soft, black hair. “He does have a lot of pressure from the board of directors. Remember when I told them I was making you my secretary?”

Levi’s brow wrinkled immediately. He disliked the old coots greatly, and thought they were seriously out of date. For fuck’s sake, they still thought pagers was the “ _in_ thing”.

  “Let’s not talk about work,” Levi murmured into Erwin’s hair, now mussed out of its gelled arrangement by his ministrations and frantic hands during the mind-blowing fuck they’d had just half an hour ago.

  “Mm,” Erwin assented, putting the papers aside on the nightstand and turning around to pull the smaller man into his arms.

Their lips came together in a flurry of desire and lust, molding and sucking and biting. Levi had found that Erwin’s kisses made his toes curl every time, and Erwin had discovered that there was nothing more comforting than the weight of this dark-haired man in his embrace. It was a relationship of mutual affection, and when the two men found the peak of an orgasm, the words “I love you” just slipped past their swollen lips, natural as the air they breathed.

  “You’re so beautiful,” Erwin whispered, arm pillowing Levi’s head and hand ghosting over the man’s profile.

  “And you’re so fucking huge,” Levi grinned, and his hand snaked down to give a light squeeze to the sticky region between Erwin’s legs. Even limp, it was considerably huge.

  “Poetic,” Erwin said dryly, kissing Levi’s forehead.

He revelled in moments like these, when there was no work to stress about, no relationships to think about except their own. Lost in post-coital haze, Levi would be uncharacteristically pliant, and while Erwin adored the straitlaced, no-bullshit Levi, the docile Levi was equally worthy of affection.

  “We’re not sleeping like this,” Levi yawned, already making to get up. Erwin gave an internal groan; for all his bad history, Levi had a fetish for cleanliness that bordered on mysophobia. But their bodies were splattered with drying semen, and even the blonde had to admit it was beginning to feel unpleasant.

He was weighing his odds of getting shower sex when the phone on the nightstand rang. Frowning, because Levi _loathed_ him answering his phone after official work hours (“no phones ringing about business and work after 10” was his stern condition about sleeping over at Erwin’s), he checked the Caller ID.

Erwin groaned. This couldn’t be good. The last time Irvin Smith had called his son, it was to berate him about his character judgement skills. The tirade lasted two hours, with his father taking breaks to sip whatever expensive cup of crap he had on the table. By the end of it, Erwin had tuned him out and was busy sketching Levi’s butt in the margin of Survey Corp’s annual cash flow statement.

  “It’s my dad,” he mouthed when Levi arched an eyebrow at him, making to get up and tug on a bathrobe that was obviously Levi’s in a modicum of modesty.

  “Yes, Dad?” Erwin sighed, picking up the call and pressing the cordless to his ear, stance hipshot and within perfect hearing range of his lover, who happened to be alluringly naked on the bed.

  “ _I arranged a meeting for you,”_ his dad, as always, had no sense of preamble. The very idea of ‘polite greetings’ as an entrée to serious conversation was lost on him, a man who had founded and raised a multimillion dollar empire. “ _You’ll attend it.”_

As always, Irvin Smith left no room for contention. He didn’t ask; he stated. Erwin guessed that was how he made his way up in the world from a lowly software salesman to the retired founder of an internationally-acclaimed security software company.

  “Dad, the whole purpose of retirement is to _not_ work—“

  “ _It’s a potential marriage candidate,”_ his dad cut him off bluntly.

Erwin stiffened, feeling his facial features screw up in incredulity. “I beg your pardon?”

  “ _I arranged a date for you,”_ his dad repeated. “ _She’s from a good family, had a cultured upbringing, and is perfectly capable of producing the grandchildren I desire.”_

Erwin’s gaze slid over to meet Levi’s gray ones. The dark-haired man’s eyebrow went up again, this time in confusion and curiosity.

He was everything his father _wasn’t_ describing. But he was everything Erwin wanted. And he had never wanted as much as he did Levi.

  “Don’t I get a say in this?” Erwin said forcefully, attempting to establish some form of authority or gain some kind of ground in this very one-sided conversation.

  “ _No_ ,” his dad said shortly. “ _I reserved dinner for the two of you at a private table in the Le Mondaine restaurant on the 23 rd of this month, 7.30pm. Don’t be late.”_

With that, the patriarch of the Smith family hung up, leaving his stunned and increasingly frustrated heir staring at the cordless like he wanted to throw it out the window.

Which he did. It landed with a very satisfying _crunch_ on the driveway.

  “What was that all about?” Levi asked, bewildered. He’d never seen Erwin get so riled up before, not even when Nitwit Nile rubbed him up the wrong way.

Erwin glanced over at Levi, quietly appraising the lithe yet petite body that made everyone think he was an adolescent in a suit playing work, the summer storm cloud gray eyes that expressed more than his stubbornly set mouth did, his eloquently agile eyebrows.

Not to mention, a fantastically pert ass that just demanded to be groped under fitted slacks.

The only lover he ever wanted, ever _needed_ , was lying buck-ass naked in his bed.

Levi was unpredictable. Erwin couldn’t guess how he’d react. He couldn’t damn well tell Levi about the arranged marriage meeting. He’d probably pitch a fit. Or throw Erwin out of the room, hard-on steadily growing as he perused the porn image-scene on the bed. Or worse, he’d disappear.

Nope, he wasn’t going to tell Levi.

Erwin wished he had something else to throw out the window.

* * *

 Levi knew something was up.

One did not simply live with Erwin Smith for two years and not know the man’s foibles.

He knew Erwin liked his coffee based on his mood (two sugars if it was looking forward to something, black if he was lethargic or cranky), left his toothbrush in the sink (Levi’s pet peeve and a habit Erwin refused to correct out of stubbornness or just plain absent-mindedness), abhorred carrots with a deep-rooted intensity he insisted was the result of a childhood trauma, and snored like a freight train (Levi nearly suffocated him by clipping his nose with a clothes pin to see if he’d shut up).

One did not simply live with Erwin Smith for two years and resist falling in love with all the different sides to him.

His childish immaturity when Levi told him to eat the stupid carrots, his efficient competency when he was dealing with work, his hilarious maladroitness when it came to the most simple day-to-day tasks. It all endeared him to Levi, in the most impossible ways.

To Levi, Erwin Smith was the breaking of the dawn after 27 years of unending night. Everything about him shone, from his straight white teeth to his sky blue eyes. He was the sun Levi yearned for, the warmth he craved after hundreds of nights spend alone and frightened by the prospect of no tomorrow. He was the safety Levi sought for, sinewy arms wrapped around his body through the nights, radiating dependability and comfort.

He was the only one Levi ever prayed to God about, that He would let Levi keep Erwin and never be cast aside.

Apparently, God had either blacklisted him or decided his 27 years of unrepentant crime did not warrant such a blessing, because Erwin was behaving shiftily and a surveillance revealed that the blonde had been hiding a date.

A date. With a woman.

Le Mondaine was a Michelin three-star restaurant with a fantastic night view. Everyone here was dressed up to the nines in tailored suits and glamorous dresses. Not a pair of jeans or tourist bumbag in sight. It was a good thing he’d thought not to change out of the suit Erwin had insisted on getting tailored for him.

And in a private corner was the man himself, sitting across the table from a woman who looked like Kate Upton’s more mature but equally gorgeous older sister. Even Levi, who leaned more towards men, found himself admiring her flawless facial structure and neatly proportioned body. She had a perfectly even tan, and was wearing a dress that looked like it cost Levi’s annual wages.

The two of them, sitting opposite each other with candlelight illuminating the air between them, came across as the perfect Aryan couple.

But artistic appreciation aside, there was a surging sour twist in his gut that he didn’t like. His permanent scowl deepened, and his hand unconsciously clenched into a fist so tightly that his knuckles turned white and the skin threatened to split.

The atmosphere between them was unmistakable. And the look in the woman’s eyes was indubitable: she was highly attracted to Erwin. Who wouldn’t be? President of a multibillion dollar corporation, handsome as sin, gentlemanly even towards his own sex (Levi long since gave up on admonishing Erwin for opening the door for him). There was nothing to dislike about the man.

And judging from Erwin’s posture, nothing to dislike about the woman either.

Levi turned on his heel, and left the maître d’hôtel holding out a menu, utterly bewildered. 

* * *

 

Five minutes into the unbalanced conversation that Marie Leawood dominated, Erwin was bored as hell. There was nothing more sonorous than hearing a woman, even a gorgeous woman, complain about how the quality of Louis Vuitton bags had deteoriated in the wake of an influx of noveau riche tourists from Asia.

So he entertained himself with his own imagination. The more he looked at Marie Leawood, the more he thought about Levi.

Levi tilted his head the same way when he was annoyed about something and addressing the cause of it.

Levi’s eyes flashed like Marie’s diamond chandelier earrings when the caught the light, when he was silently pissed with Nile’s shit.

Levi’s mouth was as rosy as the blush Marie used to highlight her cheekbones.

Levi.

The more he thought about it, the more he indulged his own fantasies: going home and finding Levi asleep in bed, waking him up with a sensual kiss and making breathtaking love to him all the way till sunrise.

There was nothing else he wanted more in the world than that right now.

And Erwin was never one to want. To desire so greedily, so selfishly, so wantonly.

He’d been raised differently since birth, to be more than just a son: to be an heir, a successor. He was isolated from his peers, because his interests were in far more complex things than dirt and soccer. The first time he masturbated, he was fifteen and utterly perplexed by his swollen erection. There had been no one, nothing to educate him about such matters, and he had to figure it out on his own.

He never wanted for anything; the perks of being born into the Smith family was being raised in a overcompensatingly luxurious environment. Private schools, private tutors, holidays every month by private jet… Erwin was definitely much more knowledgeable than his peers by the time he was ten, and was constantly reminded of his position. There was a reputation to maintain, and image to keep up.

It took its toll, and Erwin was left an esteemed, indomitable man, nearly a clone of his father. He behaved and came across to most as a well-oiled machine, perfectly programmed and lacking the need to accomplish mundane necessities like shitting and eating.

Erwin himself thought as much, thinking he had no want for anything. Then he bumped into an old friend from high school, Petra, who had a shotgun marriage with his classmate. She was pregnant, tired, and inexorably happy. Erwin wondered what she had that he didn’t, that could make her eyes shine and her smile glow when she spoke of her life now.

And he found it, one hackneyed stormy evening when he drove past the scene of an attempting gang mugging, in a startlingly short man with eyes as cold, hard and gray as steel.

  “…so I told her, there was no way I was going to accept such shoddy workmanship for 50,000 dollars,” Marie huffed, taking a delicate sip of her Bordeaux wine.

  “I see,” Erwin said noncommitally, and gave his watch a cursory but pointed glance. He turned to Marie with a smile intended to beguile. “How about we move this along?”

* * *

Cheek stinging (who knew a the band of a 20-karat gold ring could bruise so badly) and head throbbing, Erwin climbed the opulent stairwell to Levi’s designated bedroom. He’d discarded the articles of clothing that most prominently featured Marie Leawood’s overwhelming fragrance, and impulsively decided to kick off his Bruno Maglis as well in the carpeted corridor.

He paused in front of Levi’s bedroom door, abruptly overcome by the unfounded need to hesitate and think twice.

 _Ah_ , he understood. _This must be what guilt feels like._

He was indeed feeling guilty: guilty for lying to Levi about the date(or attempting to, if mumbled—and Erwin _never_ mumbled—incoherent excuses counted before he rushed off for some nonexistent engagement), guilty for stressing Levi out by forcing him to push back prior appointments to make room for this, guilty for evading Levi’s increasingly annoyed questions about his secretive behavior.

He never guilty before. Not for anything. So this experience was a novelty for him, and he found that he loathed it.

He knocked once, twice (out of guilt), and opened the door instead of barging in without giving fair warning about his intrusion as he usually would.

And pulled up short.

Levi was standing at the window, arms folded across his chest, posture stiff, body language closed-off. His back was to Erwin, and he was still wearing his suit, sans the jacket. The moon was in the waning gibbous phase, and the night sky was cool and clouded. But the cold, chalky moonlight was bright and it cast Levi in a frigid light, one Erwin didn’t care for.

He began to approach his lover, the one who had haunted his mind all night, and now that he thought about it, had haunted his heart ever since their first encounter. He took no more than two heavy steps than Levi spoke, his voice icy and his back still turned.

  “Get out.”

Two words, each spoken frostily and distinctly, sliced Erwin with shock.

  “Levi?”

  “I said, _get out_.”

Erwin, refusing to leave Levi upset and stewing in his own anger (he had made the mistake once, and had the scar at his hairline to show for it), persisted. “Why?”

The tension in the atmosphere between them was practically palpable, and you could cut it with a blunt knife. Levi’s shoulders hiked up slightly, as they were wont to do when he was pensive and in a foul mood. Erwin mentally braced.

  “ _Why?”_ Levi hissed, still refusing to turn around and face his lover. “ _Why?_ Because I’m not going to play at being lovers while you get a real woman, that’s fucking why.”

Erwin froze. Levi knew. And all the blonde could think was: _and all that evasive manuevers, for nothing—shut up, Erwin Smith. There are more pressing matters at hand. Like your lover finding out about your damned arranged marriage meeting._

  “How?” Erwin put the question simply, carefully keeping his voice clear of any emotion. Levi was emotional enough for both of them, and didn’t need any encouragement to get angrier.

  “You really thought your acting all shifty wouldn’t catch my attention?” Levi scoffed. “You hired me to _babysit_ you.”

Erwin flinched at the choice of words. “You followed me.”

It was more a statement than a question.

  “Yes,” Levi’s fist clenched against his toned bicep, and Erwin didn’t, couldn’t see his gray eyes squeezing shut in a mixture of fury and pain.

Erwin didn’t say anything. He couldn’t think of anything to say.

  “Get out,” Levi sighed, after minutes passed in taut silence. His voice was resigned, as was his body language. He accepted it. He was never going to be able to merit more than just Erwin’s secretary. He couldn’t. Only a woman, who could bear the heirs necessary, could stand beside him without warranting public shame.

Frightened panic seized Erwin; Levi’s resignation, both emotional and potentially literal, scared him more than his anger. Anger, he could calm and soothe and tolerate a few kicks and punches. But this… there was no embracing what was already gone.

  “No,” Erwin said, his voice imbued with the infamous Smith mulishness.

  “Get out, Erwin,” Levi began to rub the bridge of his nose, a sign of irritation. _Good,_ Erwin thought childishly, _get riled up._

  “Give me one good reason why.”

  “I gave you one!” Levi’s arms unfolded and his fists clenched at the sides. Only then did Erwin noticed the split knuckles, and cursorily realized the disheveled state of the room. Pillows everywhere, bed undone, closet door broken in. “I’m not going to be your fucking mistress, the one you come to after you’re done fucking your bloody wife! I’m not going to play Male Aid to your Greasy Politician! So _get the fuck out!”_

Erwin steeled himself. “No.”

  “ _Get out!”_ and as he expected, Levi snapped. That his endurance of Erwin’s obstinancy had lasted this long was fairly commendable. He wheeled around and lunged at Erwin so fast, the blonde barely had time to react defensively.

The right hook grazed his chin before he managed to grab the smaller man’s wrists and pull him down into a body lock, pinning him down and wrapping his legs around Levi’s.

  “Let me go!” Levi ground out, struggling heroically against Erwin’s hold.

  “Not until you hear me out,” Erwin’s voice was frustratingly calm by comparison.

  “There’s nothing to hear,” Levi managed to elbow Erwin in the ribs, and the blonde grunted.

  “I’m not getting married!” Erwin’s temper frayed when Levi refused to let up.

Levi’s struggling halted, but for a heartbeat before he began kicking and elbowing again. “I don’t care!”

A blush was climbing the back of his neck and scalded the smaller man’s ears, and Erwin couldn’t help grinning. He pressed a kiss to the nape of Levi’s neck, and Levi finally relented with a shudder. They stayed that way for a while, Erwin wrapped around Levi, his unyielding body lock meant to restrain turning into a tender embrace meant to soothe.

  “Ever?”

The blonde nearly didn’t catch the whispered word, the mumbled question as he released his hold. But when he realized what the dark-haired man said, Erwin felt himself smiling the first real smile for the night.

  “Never ever ever ever,” he promised, and he turned Levi around to kiss him soundly on the lips, ears, eyelids, forehead between words.

The corners of Levi’s lips curled ever so slightly, the closest he would ever come to smiling. Then it disappeared too quickly for Erwin’s taste, and twisted into disbelief.

  “What the hell happened to your face?”

* * *

 Erwin reached out and grabbed the cordless, groaning lethargically. He was not a morning person, but _apparently_ his father hadn’t gotten the memo.

  “What,” he muttered grouchily, flopping back on the bed and curling up around a still-sleeping Levi. They were both exhausted from hot and heavy make-up sex, and when the shorter man woke up, he would no doubt be both sore in the ass and throat.

  “ _What the hell did you do to fuck things up with Marie Leawood?”_ his father demanded furiously, practically shouting over the phone. " _They're refusing to--"_

  “Not getting married, Dad. Not while you’re alive, anyway.” Erwin couldn’t be bothered to explain further, and hung up while his old man was still shouting a mix of obscenities and demands for explanations down the line.

There were more pressing matters at hand, like waking Levi up for another bout of morning love-making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I think it sucks. Anyone willing to be my beta?


End file.
